Pretty In Pink
by claudiamalfoypotter
Summary: Fic basado en la película con Molly Ringwald, Andrew McCarthy y Alan Cryer. Chica pobre,chico rico pero humilde,un amor imposible. Universo sin magia. No el mejor summary.. pero en serio es una excelente historia. Leanla y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione despertó y, como todos los días, no se sentía particularmente contenta de ir a la escuela. Ella sabia que debia ser muy agradecida por poder estudiar en una buena escuela como Hogwarts High gracias a la media beca que tenia, pero eso no justiicaba tener que aguantar a todos los riquillos engreídos que ahí estudiaban. Ellos no hacían mas que humillarla por la ropa que vestía (ropa que casi siempre ella misma confeccionaba porque no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa nueva) y siempre golpeaban a su mejor amigo Duckie (en realidad su nombre era Ronald Weasley pero ella le decia Duckie porque él solo tenia un par de zapatos, y estos tenian la forma de las patas de un pato).

En esa escuela tenía pocos amigos, en realidad sus únicos amigos eran duckie y luna lovegood. Su lista de enemigos era un poco mas larga, en verdad ella se consideraba enemiga de todos los ricos, en especial de dos: Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Pansy no hacia otra cosa que burlarse de ella por su manera de vestir y hacerla sentir menos que el resto. Por otro lado, Zabini no hacia otra cosa que insinuarsele y acosarla. A ella le parecía imposible que el fuese el mejor amigo se Draco Malfoy siendo tan diferentes. Draco era un riquillo, pero a ella le parecia que habia algo diferente en el, siempre que se encontraban en los pasillos le sonreia… tenia una linda sonrisa.

En fin, como todas las mañanas desde que su mama los abandonó, se baño, vistio con su última creación y fue a preparar el desayuno para su papá. El señor granger había quedado destrozado desde que su esposa lo abandono dejandolo con una hija que el no sentia que podia criar solo. Desde que ella se fue tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo mediocre, sabia que eso molestaba mucho a su hija que siempre le conseguia entrevistas de trabajo… tal vez algun dia fuese a una, pero aun no estaba listo. Aun estaba dormido cuando Hermione entro a despertarlo.

Papi son las 7:30, ya despiertate… ya despierta…. Vamos despierta. Aquí esta tu café.

mmmmmmmmm donde estoy?

Pa quiero que tomes esto (le dio el café), luego quiero que te bañes, después quiero que te vistas… ya puse tu ropa ahí… y luego quiero que veas a la mujer de la agencia de empleos si? - su papa puso la misma cara que ponia cada vez que ella hablaba del tema – Hoy. Papa lo prometiste, recuerdas?

Lo se, lo se… dime hija, que haria sin ti?

En serio quieres que responsa eso – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

No es necesario. Sabes, siento que hace dias no hablo contigo, que no te pregunto como te va en la escuela…

En realidad no hay nada que reportar…

Pero… todo esta bien contigo?

Sip

Esta todo bien en la escuela?

Pues… no pero nunca ha estado bien.

Ya te invito alguien a la fiesta de promocion?

No… aun no – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para irse.

Dime Herm, cuando fue la ultima vez que te dije lo hermosa que eres?

Si no me equivoco, ayer…. Bueno pa, ya me voy a la escue…

…Espera, espera.

Que sucede?

Date una vuelta quiero ver tu ropa. Es tu ultima creación?

Sip, esta es…

Y cuanto te costo?

Unos 15 dolares los zapatos, de segunda mano por supuesto, y yo hice el resto.

Eres increíble… sabes, estaba pensando que podrias hacer algo con esto – señalo su camisa de dormir y sonriendo- tal vez ponerle una blondas o…

Papa ya levantate- dijo hermione riendose y lanzandole una almohada – en serio significa mucho para mi que consigas ese trabajo.

Hija, soy totalmente feliz con lo que estoy haciendo

Eres totalmente feliz con un trabajo de medio tiempo?

….no… es por eso que ya me voy a levantar!

Excelente – dijo sonriendo- voy a servir el desayuno.

Una vez que hermione salio del cuarto, su papa quizo aprovechar para dormir un poco mas, pero ni bien recosto su cabeza en la almohada pudo escuchar la voz de su hija diciendole que no se volviera a dormir… realmente tenia el mismo carácter de su madre, tal vez por eso le costaba tanto olvidarla…

Draco Malfoy ya estaba en la escuela cuando la vio llegar, siempre con su ropa diferente a la del resto, con su cabello rizado adornando tan perfectamente su perfecta cabeza. Tal vez esta vez si se acercase para hablarle un poco, la oportunidad perfecta ya que estaba sola sacando sus cosas de su casillero. Sin embargo, al acercarse se encontro con una de sus tantas admiradoras que lo saludo y cuando volvio a verla, ese chico que siempre andaba con ella ya habia llegado. Tendria que esperar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione subia las escaleras cuando lo vio, tan bien vestido como siempre… seguro tambien olia bien. Pero nunca le habia hablado y probablemente no sabia ni quien era asi que era mejor dejar de fantasear y volver a la realidad. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Duckie, su mejor amigo llego.

BUENOS DIAS! Bienvenida a otro dia en el infierno de la educación secundaria!!

Hola Duckie… como estas?

No tan mal, considerando que estoy en este basurero…

No deberias estar en clases?

Tal vez pero no estoy emocionalmente listo para hacerlo

Anda, te puedo asegurar que es emocionalmente inofensivo – en ese momento sono la campana – me debo ir, te veo en el almuerzo Duckie – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Escucha voy a la cafeteria para reservar un par de puestos para nosotros si?

Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo y caminando rapido.

Sin embargo no camino lo suficientemente rapido para no escuchar a Duckie gritarle que se veia "volcanica" con esa ropa. A veces podia avergonzarla mucho, pero igual lo adoraba… como a un hermano.

Felizmente, si camino lo suficientemente rapido para no ver a Duckie caer al piso tras la bofetada que le dio una chica cuando le dijo a ella y a su amiga que podria acostarse con ambas y dejar al menos a una embarazada antes de que llegasen las vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione fue a su clase de historia con la profesora McGonagall, su profesora favorita. Ella nunca la trataba diferente por ser alumna becada, es mas, podria decirse que la trataba un poco mejor que al resto.

Ese dia hermione estaba intentando concentrarse en lo que decia la profesora sobre la revolucion francesa pero era particularmente difícil porque Pansy Parkinson y una de sus amigas no dejaban de mirarla y burlarse de su ropa. En el momento que pansy le preguntaba si habia sacado su ropa de un basurero la profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta.

Srta. Parkinson, tiene algun problema con la Srta. Granger que quiera discutir mientras yo intento enseñarle?

No profesora, claro que no.

Srta Granger la srta. Parkinson la esta molestando?

Ehhh… no profesora, no esta haciendo nada.

No mientas! – intervino su amiga Luna Lovegood gritando – Profesora, Parkinson se estaba burlando de ella.

En tal caso, Srta Parkinson, va ha hacer un ensayo de el efecto de la revolucion francesa en la aparicion de republicas democraticas para ver si asi tiene menos tiempo para idear bromas tontas, o puede disculparse con la Srta Granger.

Hermione se sentia muy incomoda mientras la profesora reprendia a Pansy ya que todo el salon la miraba con caras que reflejaban una molestia que, aunque no lo admitia, la lastimaba mucho.

Profesora – dijo hermione – no es necesario que la mande a hacer un trabajo.

No le haga caso profesora, acepto hacer el trabajo con gusto si con hacerlo ya no tengo que disculparme.

En todo caso Srta Granger, yo si quisiera disculparme con usted. Estoy segura que cuando su compañera madure un poco, va a disculparse ella tambien.

El resto de la clase transcurrio sin mayores inconvenientes, aun asi, hermione no pudo concentrarse igual en la clase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini estaba en su convertible del año cuando la vio salir. Hermione Granger, una de las pocas chicas con las que no se habia acostado.

Los veo luego – se despidio de sus amigos mientras se acercaba a ella mientras ella intentaba abrir su carro.

Hey Hermione … te ves horrible en ese traje. – dijo mientras ella se apuraba en abrir su puerta y el se apoyaba en esta para que no pueda abrirla – Sabes, nos graduamos en un mes y me pregunto cuando es que tu y yo nos vamos a juntar y "hacer algo"

Que te parece NUNCA

Estoy hablando de algo mas que sexo sabes?

Ja, claro que no

Sabes, hace cuatro años que te estoy persiguiendo y me sigues tratando como mierda. No entiendo cual es tu problema

Mi problema es que no te quitas de encima de mi auto!

Por si no lo sabes he estado con muchas chicas de esta escuela, no se que te hace tan especial

Que yo tengo buen gusto?

Eres una perra – dijo mientras encendia un cigarrillo y cuando ya se iba le dijo – deberias ver a un medico porque ese problema tuyo se esta haciendo mucho peor.

Idiota – murmuro Hermione mientras se metia a su carro y se iba a su trabajo en la tienda de musica

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APLAUSOS, APLAUSOS APLAUSOS POR FAVOR – gritaba Fleur Delacour , dueña de la tienda de musica y amiga de hermione, una mujer de 28 años que se comportaba como una chica punk de 18 y se vestia como tal – Este cuarto de ve hermoso, precioso, PERFECTO.

Se ve muy bien…

Dios mio soy tan talentosa!

Lo se…

Es un desperdicio que viva en un apartamento horrible en pleno infierno de la ciudad

No vas a vivir ahí mucho tiempo no te preocupes. Hablando de otra cosa, me dijiste que fuiste a tu fiesta de promocion?

Claro que si, fue una experiencia horrible pero es obligatorio vivirla.

No es obligatorio.

Claro que si! Tengo una amiga que no fue y cada cierto tiempo siente que algo le falta… busca las llaves, la cartera, pero no es eso, es la fiesta de promocion.

No lo se… hay una parte de mi que dice que deberia ir para salir de eso, pero otra parte dice que solo es una estupida tradición y que no tiene sentido.

Pero si lo ves asi, la vida en sdi es una estupida tradición… querida, debes ir.

No lo se… en verdad no lo se.

En ese momento entro Draco Malfoy a la tienda. Desde que entro Hermione no pudo dejar de mirarlo cada vez que el no se daba cuenta y, sin saberlo ella, el asi lo mismo. En mas de una ocasión sus miradas se encontraron.

Hola, como estas?

Bien, te puedo ayudar en algo?

Ehh, si. Puedes darme tu opinión sobre algo?

Tal vez – dijo ella sonriendo.

Tal vez? – dijo el respondiendole con otra sonrisa – te parece bueno este disco?

Snoop Dog? Claro, por que no?

Perfecto, entonces lo llevo

Ok. Efectivo o tarjeta? – en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar que el era rico y eso la molesto, si no fuera rico seria el hombre perfecto -, American Express Platinium tal vez?

En realidad efectivo.

Tu vuelto… $. 7.45.

En ese momento ella se puso a buscar una bolsa y el penso que era la oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a salir. Sin embargo, lo unico que salio de su boca fue

No necesito una bolsa, gracias.

Ok… entonces… disfruta tu cd y…. que tengas un buen dia!

Gracias – "Dios, soy un imbecil, esa era la oportunidad perfecta" penso mientras salia de la tienda y se subia a su mercedes del año.


End file.
